Rodajita de tomate
by Pitukel
Summary: No hay nada mejor que un dulce y maduro tomate para refrescar el paladar, más si se le añade el delicioso sazonado que es la victoria con sabor a ramen. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Sasuke/Naruto**

 **Advertencias de este One-shot:**

 **-Palabras mal sonantes y vulgares.**

 **-Yaoi**

 **-AU**

 **Quiero dedicarle esta historia a una de las mejores amigas que una pueda llegar a tener, que a pesar de la distancia siempre está ahí para mi y por eso la quiero tantísimo, porqu eno cualquiere tiene tanta paciencia conmigo. AishaUchiha, espero que tengas un día precioso y estupendo, que lo pases super bien y sobre todo que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, ¡Felicidades guapísima! Un besazo enoooorme u3u**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los vasos titilaron cuando fueron dejados en los posavasos, junto a los dos juegos de palillos en la mesa debidamente adecentada para el almuerzo. Alisó la pequeña arruga del mantel para que quedara de manera adecuada, no podía soportar las cosas mal hechas si hacía algo que fuera en condiciones. Mirando la pantalla del televisor, pudo comprobar que se estaba haciendo bastante tarde para comer, y el hecho de que no hubiera podido desayunar esa mañana no mejoraba las cosas.

Fue a la cocina del apartamento para ver entre fogones a un muchacho de pelo rubio con un delantal, estrafalario y naranja, con la cabeza baja, concentrado en cocinar. Se apontocó en el marco de la puerta mirándole con ojos cansinos por su demora y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos sin otra cosa que hacer.

−¿Piensas terminar alguna vez en esta vida la comida? Porque a este paso dejará de ser almuerzo para pasar a merienda.

−Cállate, al arte de cocinar no se le debe de meter prisa.

Enarcó una perfilada ceja, sin creer lo que su compañero acababa de soltar por la boca. A veces dudaba de su capacidad mental, su cerebro debería de estar en la gloria flotando en un hueco tan espacioso… si es que tenía uno para empezar.

−¿Arte de cocinar? Son fideos instantáneos a los que les añades los ingredientes que te da la gana. No tiene nada de artístico.

−¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y pones la mesa? Haz algo en lugar de molestarme.

−La mesa hace ya más de cinco minutos que la he preparado, tarugo –Esquivó uno de los envases vacíos de fideos que le había lanzado por insultarle como si nada −Como todo en esta vida lo hagas igual me das mucha pena.

−Cierra la boca, engreído sabelotodo –Viró el rostro con lo que creyó molestia, aunque pudo ver antes de que le esquivara la mirada un pequeño puchero con un discreto rubor teñirle las ralladas mejillas –Si no dejas de incordiar tiraré la ensalada que he preparado.

¿Ensalada? Fue directo a la nevera para abrirla y comprobar si era cierto que en el tiempo que estuvo preparando la mesa hubiera, a su vez, preparado algo más para acompañar la comida. Cuan sorpresa cuando vio una apetitosa ensalada de tomate y queso esperando ser colocada junto al resto de cubiertos en el salón-comedor.

Bueno, tal vez si tuviera algo de cerebro dentro de la cabeza después de todo si era capaz de acordarse de que le gustaban mucho los tomates. Pero no se lo iba a decir, oh no, si le decía algo bueno referente a la ensalada lo tendría toda la semana regocijándose de lo maravilloso que era y de lo agradecido que debería estarle.

Como bien decían los demás amigos del grupo cuando se reunían en el campus o quedaban a comer por ahí cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre, Naruto ya era demasiado de soportar en su estado normal, como para encima tenerlo en modo diva insoportable. No gracias.

Fue a la sala con el bol en la mano y tras haber tomado dos tenedores con los que poder comerse la ensalada al mismo tiempo que Uzumaki echaba en dos tazones grandes lo que había preparado con los ingredientes que había pillado en la nevera.

Nota mental de ir cuanto antes a reponer la nevera y las alacenas porque era un milagro que los dos pudieran haber preparado algo con lo poco que tenían ahí metido. Más cuando dentro de nada empezarían la temporada de exámenes y no tendrían tiempo ni de ser humanos normales.

Pusieron al estar zapeando, el partido de béisbol que llevaban semanas queriendo ver y por el que habían perdido la oportunidad de ir a ver en persona porque no pusieron los malditos despertadores a tiempo. Era después de todo el equipo de su hermano quien jugaba, los Nubes Rojas de Konoha contra los del Rayo de Kiri. No se hablaba de otra cosa entre los colegas, iban a ser bombardeados de fotos del partido por parte del toca narices de Kiba para burlarse de ellos por no haber podido ir.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos ya estaba Naruto gritando por faltas injustas y strikes del equipo, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero no por ello se ponía a chillar como un loco. Aunque no dudaría en tirarle la lata de refresco a más de un jugador si estuviera en el estadio, ¿cómo osaban gritarle un strike a su hermano cuando era claramente una bola baja? Idiotas...

Fue a pinchar el último trozo de tomate de la ensalada para dar por terminado su almuerzo aprovechando que los anuncios dieron comienzo al entrar el partido en un descanso para los jugadores, cuando el tenedor del rubio de ojos azules apareció veloz antes de que pudiera tomarlo. Parpadeó anonadado con el cubierto en la mano por la velocidad empleada en conseguir el último trozo.

−Ja, mira, el último trozo de tomate es para mí.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja sosteniendo con sus blancos dientes la que, en efecto, era la última rodaja de tomate de la ensalada que había preparado. Encontrando divertido el robarle sin que pudiera evitarlo lo que había estado manteniendo para el final porque para el Uchiha era lo mejor toda de la comida.

−Siento que no hayas sido rápido como para superarme, perdiste.

¿Perder? Ja, que poco parecía conocerle, tendría que hacerle aprender de nuevo que él nunca perdía. No, no, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se dejaría derrotar de un amanera tan fácil.

La sonrisa que de repente surcó el fino rostro de Sasuke, ladina y orgullosa, lo dejó algo desorientado porque no entendía lo que encontraba divertido de todo aquello. Lo que buscaba al hacer eso era burlarse un poco de él para vengarse de las mofas de momentos atrás en la cocina, no que lo pasara bien.

−¿Eso crees? – Dejó los palillos en la mesa para ponerse en pie y agacharse a su lado con la lentitud calculada de un felino −¿piensas que me has ganado, Naruto?

El tono pausado y lento, tan suave como la caricia de una pluma le hizo tragar saliva y sentir una gota de sudor por anticipación a lo que fuera que tuviera pensado hacer. No se esperó verse atrapado entre la mesa y él cuando ambas manos se posaron en la madera impidiéndole escapar.

Lo había atrapado con una facilidad alarmante porque el tenerlo justo en frente, tan cerca que podía oler la loción de afeitar de esa mañana a las mil maravillas. Joder, lo tenía sin escapatoria alguna porque la mirada que le estaba dedicando le estaba diciendo que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, y ciertamente tampoco es que el cuerpo quisiera reaccionar de alguna manera.

−Que ingenuo eres si piensas que puedes quitarme, sin tener represalias después, lo que te apetezca.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra su rostro cuando se hubo acercado sin darse cuenta. Si se movía un solo centímetro sus narices se rozarían la una con la otra, maldita sea, incluso había comenzado a temblar de manera inconsciente cuando uno de sus dedos serpenteó sobre su camiseta para rozar su ombligo en un círculo tortuoso.

Condenado Uchiha.

–Consigo lo que quiero.

Toda replica que pensara darle se quedó en el olvido cuando los dientes de Sasuke se cerraron alrededor del trozo de tomate, rozando de forma sutil su boca ahora cerrada por mero instinto. Jadeó cuando mordió de improvisto el labio inferior y su lengua, resbaladiza y aterciopelada, acariciaron el interior de su cavidad bucal hasta hacerse con el trozo de verdura que había quedado en su boca.

Suspiró con el rostro bañado en un intenso rubor al ver como se apartaba y se relamía para no desperdiciar nada del jugo del tomate que pudiera escapar con aquel inesperado jugueteo. Esos ojos negros no abandonaron jamás el brillo aturdido en los ojos azules, lo tenían paralizado al completo.

−Siempre gano.

De manera automática se echó para atrás hasta chocar con la espalda la mesa cuando se inclinó sobre él, tomándole de la quijada para que le mirara a los ojos antes de dirigirse a su oído. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero cuando sopló adrede para hacerle de los nervios anteriores peor de manejar.

−Por cierto, te toca lavar los platos hoy.

De nuevo sonreía poniéndose en pie para mirarlo desde arriba, poderoso, mientras salía del comedor masticando el que era, con diferencia el trozo de tomate más delicioso que había comido. Porque, de nuevo, le había ganado en más de un sentido.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Estoy un poco nerviosa porque este es el primer yaoi que escribo y encima la presión de ser un regalo no es que ayude a calmarme, para nada.**

 **Solo espero que a los fans del sasunaru os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot escrito con todo el cariño y mimo que he empleado escribiendo esta trama. Ha sido muy divertido e interesante crear algo sobre ellos dos, es la única pareja yaoi que me gusta del anime de Naruto (culpa de Aischa Uchiha) por lo que no descarto la posibilidad de escribir en un futuro de nuevo sobre esta pareja.**

 **Cualquier fallito que hayáis podido encontrar durante la lectura, hacedmelo saber, por favor.**

 **Os deseo un rico tomate a todos, hasta la próxima.**

 **Publicado el 2 de julio de 2018.**


End file.
